Warpers of Rick-kind
by yoshi3000
Summary: (Season 3-AU) What if Rick and Morty became reality warpers somewhere during Season 2? What results is Rick and Morty being closer, Summer's cool with knowing she's fictional, Beth's speechless, and a Jerry who's becoming more and more of what he hates...Rick. (Bonus material for Steven Universe Blackthorned, taking place during and after Chapter 24 but before 25) Tougher!Morty


**(The author is in his office with the Smith-Sanchez family)**

 **Yoshi3000: This is a fan based take on Rick and Morty who belong it's awesome creator. I own nothing but the plot, and….**

 **(The author shoots Jerry's brains out with a laser gun)**

 **Yoshi3000: Jerry is a character who needs to be bashed and deserves no happiness. This part of my notes will fill the quota for Jerry bashing.**

 **Rick: *urrp* Thank you, author. You did a service to fans everywhere.**

 **(Summer, Beth, and Morty were stunned)**

 **(The author plays Rick and Morty's opening theme )**

* * *

 **Rick and Morty**

 **Warpers of Rick-kind**

* * *

(A/N: Season 3 AU fanfic where I'll be ignoring any new Season 3 eps except the first one. Like "The Ending Ash Will Never Get", this is extra material for the Multiverse Madness. When that arc ends, "The Ending Ash Will Never Get" might be getting a new chapter. Either way, this is the first Rick and Morty fanfic I ever done.)

C-137-AU2

One could call this world a mirror of canon, but they did not dig deep enough. Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith, of that world were reality warpers, gaining awareness during the events of Season 2 of their adventures. With this newfound power, they are able to explore worlds beyond and tap into newfound abilities. They were one of the few Rick and Morty warpers out there and they reveled in it. Rick found a friendship in Merch, and Morty took to learning to use his powers to benefit himself. Canon events? They breezed through it and used it to their advantage. Morty was the idiot no longer. He wasn't on par with Rick, but Morty was making strides that impressed Rick. Morty even made his own "portal gun" in the form of a gauntlet. Rick found the design of it lame, but was secretly impressed with him making it able to work. Rick even found new work helping warpers even modifying a demon killing weapon into an Eva-angel killing weapon.

Being warpers would have changes to come. For once, Jerry slowly became more of an ass to Rick and to a lesser extent Morty. He grew all the more selfish and unlikeable to Rick. Unknown to the two, that caused changes in the timeline. Rick and Morty were caught off-guard by the Federation arresting Rick right after the wedding when he planned to turn himself in. Jerry handed him over to the Federation for a job and large reward, but they would not find out until much later. Rick still escaped and destroyed the Federation, but not the Council of Ricks. So now our "heroes" returned to Beth and Jerry with Summer. Instead of Jerry putting down the ultimatum, he up said he already signed divorce papers and proceeded to move out of the house. For the smartest man in the multiverse, Rick had no idea that Jerry had distorted canon in more ways than one. But, our story begins right after that.

* * *

Rick and Morty were in the garage devouring McNuggets using that Szechuan Sauce. In their universe, it was rare, but Merch got them a crate full of it. Now Rick was a Szechuan dealer to the Council of Ricks, and they paid big bucks for some.

"Y'know Morty *urrp*, I actually like the fact those Council of Dumbasses are still there. They'll do anything for the sauce." Rick said belching in approval.

"This sauce is way better than I thought. But, don't you think it's time we told Summer and mom about the warper thing?" Morty remarked. "Jerry's gone now!"

"Hell yeah!" Rick said finishing off his sauce tossing the packet in the trash.

Morty followed suit. For one thing, Morty didn't have to wear that "canon outfit" anymore and bolted up to his room. Going for his closet, he tossed off his clothes to change. Now he wore his gi (basically think of "No Mercy Morty" minus the scars on his chest, and the bandages) headband, and boots. He tossed on his white trench that served as his lab coat and got on his gauntlet. He descended downstairs where Summer put down her phone to see Morty in his getup.

"Why do you like you're starring in some sci-fi anime? You cosplaying?" Summer asked texting on her phone.

"No, this is why I wear when I go out with Rick." Morty said with a smirk. "On our secret adventures."

Summer immediately grabbed Morty by his collar asking about it, but he said that all would explained. Rick came in with Beth, and the family gathered at the kitchen.

"Look *urrp* Beth, Summer, Morty and I hid a pretty big secret form you. Once we *urrp* wanted to tell once Jerry flew the coop." Rick stated taking a swig of his flask.

Morty took a page of Rick's book and bluntly spilled the warper's secret.

"Basically, our lives are a TV show written by some guy off his rocker. Our lives are written to be as shitty as possible for laughs, but that doesn't matter."

Beth was in shock and Summer took it well. Hell, she was happy to able to change her life with the new powers Morty said she'd get. Beth took a little while longer before accepting.

"Beth, think of it this way, you get *urrp* travel with me and Morty to places beyond our worlds. Learn how to fly, blow shit up, or whatever. Like Morty." Rick stated gesturing to Morty.

Morty coolly floated over to his mother to explain he'd gotten his hand on books on how to learn fighting styles from other Earths. The family would be visited by Glida von Gyra to get Beth and Summer registered. Shortly after, the family found themselves watching Interdimensional Cable, specifically, "Steven Universe Blackthorned".

"Best part of watching these is no TV fucking censorship." Morty cheered.

"Yup. And Ryker's about to slaughter those daughters." Rick said using one of his inventions to produce the perfect popcorn.

"So, wait, you can watch the lives of other warpers using this?" Summer asked. "Doesn't that mean us too?"

"Pretty much, Summer." Morty said. "Now shush, it's getting good."

 _Ryker caught Ami with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from his index finger. Before the Daughters could attack, he raises his arm upward, controlling and pulling Ami high in the air with telekinesis._

 _"What madness is this?" Avi said shaken by the display._

 _"My power. I warn you, young Daughter, hell await you. Tell Frieza thanks for the technique." Ryker said clenching his hand. "Now die!"_

"Oh shit, he's about to Frieza his ass!" Morty said excitedly.

 _This gesture detonated Ami's ki and causing her to explode. The scene was rather graphic sounding blood and flaming guts flying all over the place. She had a look of content before she died, and the rest of Daughters looked at Ryker._

"You weren't kidding on the lack of censorship, dad." Beth said taking some of his popcorn.

"And you said, you can do that Morty." Summer asked his brother.

"It's pretty easy to do." Morty said.

They watched as Ryker defeated the Daughters before moving on to the "FusionFall Side Story" interludes. Beth admittedly cried for Taeko, but Rick and Morty were on high alert upon the ending scene.

 _"What do you mean there's a damn key?!" Ryker ranted to Lincoln._

 _"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I did just get that happuri thing torn off my head. I do know where it is, though." Lincoln pleaded. "Some dimension called C-137-AU2"_

 _"C-137? Looks like we'll be paying Rick and Morty a visit." Ryker said redirecting the portal._

 _His crew took off for said universe hoping they wouldn't run into Tribunal dogs there._

The episode ended with Rick and Morty shocked. Beth and Summer asked and got an explain that C-137-AU2 is their universe.

"They're coming here for a key?" Beth asked.

"Something's wrong and I don't like it. Why here? We're the only warpers, right?" Morty remarked looking over to Rick.

* * *

In a posh condo on the richer side of town, one man was in the midst watching smut on Interdimensional Cable. He wore a green robe leaning back on his recliner. He was waiting for his girlfriend to show up and was getting comfortable. Finally, she came through a green portal. A busty blue skinned humanoid alien with purple hair in a plum wine red business suit. Behind her with two other women but they shared a hive mind.

"You're just on time, babe." He said with a smirk.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be late. And I brought two girls with me. One who looked like your mother in-law and the other your wife." The lead one said.

"Unity, that's perfect." He said. "I've been wanting to use this stuff, I *burp* got off the WarpBay."

This man was lucky. He had Unity as a "friends with benefits" for about a year who could control a plethora of women for him to sleep with. How did get her? Working with the Tribunal gets you benefits and money. All he had to do was guard a key and he could abuse his warping powers all he wanted. He was the true Tribunal scumbag. His name? Jerry Smith.

* * *

(A/N: Didn't except to see Jerry come out on top?! That's right, he was able to troll Rick and his family. He's a warper too. Either way, it's all downfall for Jerry when Ryker shows up. Trust me.)


End file.
